One type of a conventional fuel pump unit for supplying fuel in a vehicle includes a fuel pump disposed within a swirl pot or fuel reservoir. The reservoir is disposed near a bottom of a fuel tank. The fuel pump pumps fuel from the reservoir through a fuel filter to an engine. A pressure regulator is coupled to the filter housing and returns excess fuel to the reservoir. The fuel pump also operates a jet pump assembly that draws fuel into the reservoir to ensure that the reservoir is replenished with fuel. A portion of the jet pump assembly is typically in plastic-to-plastic contact with the bottom of the reservoir that transmits noise when the jet pump assembly is operating to replenish the reservoir with fuel.
Accordingly, there is a need to decoupled the jet pump assembly from the reservoir to reduce noise of the fuel pump unit.